The objectives of this study are to determine 1) the antagonism of LTD 4-induced bronchoconstriction by single oral doses (2-80 mg) of ICI 204,219, a leukotriene D4 receptor antagonist, and 2) the safety of these doses and 3) the time to recovery after LTD 4 induced bronchoconstriction.